46 Minutes
Recap Marshall and Lily officially move to their new house in the suburbs, where they find Lily's dad Mickey not wanting to move out. After putting up with him for two weeks, Marshall finally snaps and forces Mickey to move out. When the power goes out, a hurt Mickey decides to play tricks on Marshall and tries to prevent him from successfully reaching the basement where the fuse box is. When Marshall trips down the basement stairs, Lily convinces Mickey to instruct Marshall. Via intercom, Mickey instructs Marshall in successfully getting the power back on. Meanwhile, Ted finds himself missing Marshall and Lily, while Barney embraces being the new leader of the group. The gang, including Kevin, goes to a strip club, where Ted tries to make Stripper Lily and her boyfriend Arvydas fit into the group as "new Marshall" and "better Lily." As the night progresses, Robin and Kevin play "Early Relationship Chicken" (where they always say 'yes' to things to seem interesting) until they confess they don't like it, and Ted becomes increasingly inebriated and sad. After a poker game, Stripper Lily and Arvydas ask them if they want to go with them to a party in a slaughterhouse. While no one, including Barney, wants to go, drunk Ted takes the lead instead and decides to go. Not much later, 'Better Lily' and 'New Marshall' steal $200 from each of the gang, so they decide to go to Long Island and be with Only Marshall and One-of-a-kind Lily. At Marshall and Lily's house, Ted admits that he misses them, and they all sit down for breakfast. Lily tells her father that he can stay for a little longer, to which he replies that he'll be staying "two weeks," although Future Ted states that it was "much longer." Future Ted then says that even though they all eventually moved away from their booth at MacLaren's, their "booth" was wherever they all were. Continuity *The opening title was changed to "How I Met Your Barney". The actual origin of Ted and Barney meeting was described in the and shown in . *Stripper Lily first appeared in . *Mickey's hobby of making board games is shown once again in this episode. *The separation of The Gang is previously mentioned in . *The first time "Early Relationship Chicken" was mentioned was in between Barney and Robin. *The picture Mickey knocked down was previously seen in . *Robin and Kevin have some telepathic conversations. **This is not technically a telepathic conversation as only the audience hears their thoughts; they do not actually communicate with each other. Gallery How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 3-6791-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother7.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 4-6792-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 2-6790-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 1-6789-590-700-80 595.jpg HIMYM 7x14 04.jpg 46Minutes.jpg HIMYM S07E14.png normal_153.jpg normal_155.jpg normal_157.jpg normal_645.jpg normal_271.jpg normal_280.jpg KevinRobin.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *According to Barney in , he never looks bad in any picture. However, there are several pictures in the opener where it is debatable if this standard is reached. **Robin got him to look terrible in a future picture; this may have broken Barney's photogenic streak. *While Barney is trying to convince Ted not to miss Marshall and Lily, a stripper approaches a man in the background during one shot but is no longer present in the next shot. *At the beginning of the poker game, Larry isn't present. *Mickey claims that there are 900 dominoes in the shape of Barbra Eden on the ping pong table. When Marshall stands up, however, there are no dominoes. Allusions and Outside References *The title is a reference to the 46 minute train ride distance from Manhattan out to see Marshall and Lily on Long Island via the Long Island Railroad. This trip does not include the additional leg of the trip from the train station to their East Meadow home (East Meadow does not have an LIRR stop). The length of trip will also vary by number of stops as the LIRR trains do vary between a variety of express combinations during peak times and a fully local pattern of stops during off peak times. The 46 minutes also does not include the travel time to Penn Station in Manhattan where the LIRR departs from. *The way Marshall is tracked around the house in darkness mirrors the basement scene in . *Ted mentions . *Ted parodies the song in mocking the Russians playing poker. *During the poker game, the Russian who turns and glares at Robin is eating a tray of Oreos, a reference to the poker movie . *When Stripper Lily says "We go to party in slaughterhouse now", it may be a reference to the second scene in the movie , where a man is led by a red-haired Russian to a techno party inside a slaughterhouse. Music *Daytime - Jack Dolgen Other Notes *This is the show's 150th episode. *This is the third episode to use an alternative opening sequence, after and . *The series also gets a temporary rename to "How I Met Your Barney." The only other episode to do this will be . *This is also the only episode to feature two versions of the opening sequence. *In the Russian version of the opening credits Stripper Lily tries to kiss Robin, a reference to Lily's bisexual tendencies towards Robin. *One of the strippers in the background is wearing the same outfit as the stripper Barney hired for Ted's Bachelor party. Guests *Chris Elliott - Mickey Aldrin *Kal Penn - Kevin * - Arvydas *Milynn Sarley - Ferrari *Ptolemy Slocum - Larry *Matt Lasky - Butterfly Knife Podcast Featuring an interview with Craig Thomas, Dan Gregor and Doug Mand. Reception * Donna Bowman on the gave this episode a B.http://www.avclub.com/articles/46-minutes,67691/ * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 3 out of 10 stars. "...just a short train ride away...to the absolute worst episode of HIMYM." References External Links * * * Category:Episodes